


Pocket Watch

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Horror, M/M, Rare Pairing, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: "Kita bukan teman. Kita bukan kekasih. Kita adalah takdir."





	Pocket Watch

* * *

.

.

.

 

"Aku sudah berada di bagian selatan luar stasiun, Berlin. Kalau otakmu masih belum pikun segera jemput aku sekarang." gusar Alain pada mesin penerima pesan milik ponsel Jean.

Sejam lebih sudah dirinya menunggu seperti anjing hilang disini. Tapi teman satu kampung nya masih belum terlihat  batang hidungnya. Alain yang baru tiba dari Perancis ini frustasi memijiti badan ponselnya untuk mengirimi Jean gunungan pesan agar segera mengambil dirinya dari tempat antah berantah ini.

Jerman sedang dinaungi angkasa musim panas yang menghangatkan jiwa raga. Langka sekali melihat langit yang dahulu kala keseringan bermuram durja kini secerah cengiran anak remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta. Alain membuka kancing bajunya hingga tiga  sambil mengkipasi lehernya yang berkeringat kepanasan.

**_Bipp Bipp!!_ **

" _Merde_! Baterainya habis!" Alain meratap syok kepada handphone tersayang, kini tergolek di tangannya tanpa nyawa.

Ia langsung kelimpungan mencari tempat untuk _charger_ hp. Namun belum sempat dirinya beranjak, tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak bahunya hingga handphone yang di pegang jatuh ke tanah.

_**PRAAKK** _

Hening sejenak dalam dunia Alain.

Sumpah. Suara jatuhnya itu serem banget.

"Hei, kau! Tunggu dulu!" Alain sigap memegang tangan pria yang menabraknya tadi. "Aku ingin kau ganti-"

Sosok itu menoleh kearah Alain. Perawakannya tinggi, berambut pirang, dan bola mata biru secantik berlian diterpa cahaya mentari.

Sosok yang sangat tampan.

Keduanya terdiam kaku.

"Ehem." pria tampan itu berdeham. "Maaf soal tadi, aku sedang buru-buru."

' _Aah tidak apa-apa soal handphone ku yang rusak. Yang penting beri aku nomor mu._ ' kata hati Alain, tapi ia langsung tersadar. "Tidak bisa. Kau tidak sadar betapa pentingnya handphone itu bagiku? Memangnya aku akan membiarkanmu melenggang bebas begitu saja."

Tidak dengan nada dan ekspresi ala ibu-ibu yang mengomeli pengguna motor ugal-ugalan di jalan raya. Cara bicara Alain sangat tenang namun dalam dan tegas.  Ia mampu mengendalikan emosinya namun dapat mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya.

Si pirang tampan mengerjap tiga kali, "Kau bicara padaku?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU BICARA PADAMU." aduh, sepertinya hari ini kesabaran Alain sedang diuji habis-habisan oleh sang penulis fanfic(?).

Suaranya yang mendadak meninggi rupanya menarik atensi dari orang-orang yang lewat disekitar mereka, mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Aku tidak punya uang." tutur rendah si pemuda pirang. Raut menyesal nampak pada mata birunya yang indah.  
Alain ternganga.

Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari keganjilan pada penampilan pemuda di depannya ini. Ia mengenakan jaket hijau panjang dan tebal. Serta sepatu boots. Panas-panas begini, berkeliaran diluar dengan pakaian begitu, apakah dia sudah gila?

Dan lagi, Alain menyadari tangannya masih menggenggam tangan pemuda itu yang diluar dugaan **sangat dingin.**

_Pemuda ini tidak normal!_

"Aku hanya punya ini. Sekarang ku berikan padamu." tangan yang satu lagi milik pemuda itu meletakkan sebuah jam saku ke tangan Alain.

"Eeh? Aku tidak bisa menerima ini." Alain kaget melihat jam antik dari perak itu ditangannya. Nampaknya itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga.

"Tidak apa-apa." pemuda itu menggeleng. "Salahku karena tidak hati-hati. Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu. Kau belum memberitahuku nama-"

"Woi, Alain."

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya memalingkan perhatian Alain.

"Jean. Darimana saja kau, keparat."

"Maaf, aku ketiduran tadi. Jadi telat menerima pesanmu." Jean menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Omong-omong, tadi kenapa telepon dariku tidak masuk?"

"Oh, handphone ku jatuh dan rusak gara-gara dia." Alain berbalik dan menunjuk udara kosong didepannya.

"Siapa?"

"Hah?! Sial, dia sudah pergi. Aaahh, padahal ku belum sempat menanyakan namanya!!" teriak Alain frustasi.

Jean hanya garuk-garuk kepala melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

.  
.  
.

Kini keseharian Alain lebih banyak diisi dengan melamun. Belajar, melamun. Mau makan, melamun. Mau mandi, melamun. Mau tidur pun melamun. Sampai-sampai Jean dan teman-temannya yang lain mengatainya sinting. Ya, habis mau bagaimana lagi. Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan banyak misteri. Benar-benar membuat Alain penasaran setengah mati.

Termasuk jam saku yang tidak berdetak ini.

.

"Apa benda ini bisa diperbaiki?"

Si penjaga toko jam yang sudah paruh baya, dengan kacamata bulat membingkai matanya yang agak sayu, memegang jam saku perak itu sambil jeli memeriksa.

"Jam ini sudah tua. Tapi peliturnya terawat dengan baik. Baterainya juga sudah diganti. Mungkin karena di dalamnya sudah ada yang berkarat." Lelaki itu melihat ukiran nama pada belakang tubuh jam saku.

"Darimana anda mendapatkan ini?"

"Dari seseorang. Dia berhutang padaku, dan katanya ia tidak punya uang jadi ia memberiku ini sebagai gantinya."

"Ini jam saku yang lumayan mahal di masanya. Sejak zaman perang dunia, banyak keluarga bangsawan mewarisi benda ini kepada penerusnya sebagai simbol kejayaan."

Alain mengambil kembali jam itu. Lelaki itu memperlihatkan sebuah ukiran nama pada punggung jam saku.

_H. Wolff_

"Sepertinya ini nama pemilik terdahulu."

"Apa anda akan menjualnya?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Tapi dia sudah memberikannya pada anda. Sekarang jam ini milik anda."

"Aku merasa tidak enak hati menerima ini. Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasanmu barusan, aku yakin ini benda yang sangat berharga."

Pria berkacamata tersenyum melihat pelanggan nya itu melangkah mantap keluar dari toko.

.  
.  
.

Akhir musim gugur. Dedaunan maple yang mengering terbang tertiup angin, menghempas lembut rambut cokelat Alain. Bola mata sewarna bulan September membulat terpana, ketika mendapati sosok yang dirindukan di setiap bunga tidur bermekaran tengah berada di depan matanya. Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Pertemuan mereka memang sejak awal adalah takdir.

Rambut pirang nya yang halus, dan mata biru telaga nya yang membalas tatapan Alain dengan riak kebingungan.

"Kau tidak menyukai pemberianku?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku menghargai niat tulusmu. Sekarang tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi handphone ku yang sudah almarhum itu. Ku sudah anggap hutangmu lunas." cengir Alain.

Pemuda itu masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Kita belum sempat berkenalan secara resmi kan." Alain berdeham, lalu mengulurkan tangannya dengan percaya diri selangit. "Alain Lernier. Namamu?"

Pemuda itu melihat tangan Alain sekilas sebelum membalas jabatan nya. "Johann Bauer."

Alain berjengit sedetik. Tangan itu masihlah sedingin saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Mungkin kali ini karena udara dari cuaca yang mulai membeku, namun hal ini masih belum menjelaskan kenapa tangan itu sedingin es walau disengat matahari di bulan Juni.

"Baiklah Johann. Nah sekarang aku bisa memanggil namamu. Kau tahu betapa senangnya hatiku ini bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Aku biasa saja."

"Astaga." Alain mengusap, wajahnya. Nyaris saja bertindak konyol. "Kalau boleh tahu kau mendapat jam ini dari siapa?"

"Dari Kolonel ku. Saat aku dipindah tugaskan, dia memberiku ini sebagai kenang-kenangan. Itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya."

Angin berhembus dramatis diantara mereka. Alain terpana lagi dengan cerita Johann.

"Kamu seperti hidup di zaman perang saja." kekeh kecil Alain.

Johann diam saja.

"Jam saku ini sangat bagus. Sayangnya sepertinya sudah tidak bisa berdetik lagi."

"Kau ingin jam ini berdetik lagi?"

Alain mengangguk sok lugu. Lucu kelihatannya, tapi ada selarik duka di mata Johann yang kali ini tidak terlewat oleh mata cokelat menawan Alain.

"Kalau jam ini berdetak kembali. Itu adalah tanda bahwa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi selamanya."

Dan ucapannya sesuci doa kala malam buta. Jarum dibalik bening kaca mulai bergerak.

 

_**Tik.** _

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN JUGA BIKIN ALAIN/JOHANN DISINI HHHHHHHHHHHHH walau jadinya sungguh aneh sekali kayak gini orz /bergelinding


End file.
